


With Bite

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Biting, Consensual Kink, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain





	With Bite

It's not like it's a rule they have, and certainly not one that's been discussed outside their bedroom beyond the likes of "we really shouldn't" and "is this weird?" and "you have got to keep the noise down".

That last one is being whispered, in more and more frantic tones, as Will pulls Sonny's head down, kissing him frantically in an effort to swallow the noises his boyfriend is making. He's missed this, missed how they move together, blend together, fit together, but if Sonny can't find the volume control soon then his cries won't be the only ones ringing through the apartment.

He's woken Arianna up once before and Gabi gave them a glare which said, louder than any words ever could, that they were not to do that again.

"Son—" he manages to get out. "You need to keep it down." He smirks as Sonny just rolls his hips under him, having to bite down on his lip to stop his own cry from slipping out. "God, Son..."

"You know what this does to me," Sonny growls, his hands gripping at Will's hips, holding him in place over him. "You're just... fuck, you're perfect."

"Far from it but thanks for the compliment."

"You're very welcome," Sonny replied with faux politeness before he burst into giggles.

To silence him Will leant forward, sealing his mouth over Sonny's lips while he rolled his hips, just so, grinning into the kiss when he felt the sharp intake of breath. "So is this how to shut you up?" he whispered. "Keep your mouth busy?"

"You love it when my mouth's busy," and with that Sonny had rolled them, grabbing at Will's thighs and holding them back. "I'm not..."

"So come."

On instinct Will reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of Sonny's neck, pulling his head down to the crook of his neck. His intention to try and stifle any noise ended up with the only noise being made was his own cry when Sonny bit down.

~~

Gabi notices the high neck top and she tries to hide her grin, but she can't and she whispers to Arianna about how her daddies are like teenagers sometimes. And Will is so caught up in the fact that Gabi referred to Sonny as her daddy that he misses what she was actually talking about.

~~

Sonny apologises as soon as he notices what he did, but Will is quick to quiet him. He doesn't mind, not in the slightest.

~~

The trouble (if you can call it that) of switching is that it's not always Sonny on top. So it's a while before they're back (ha) in the situation where they need to be quiet.

Sonny is plastered against Will's back, all the way from the nape of his neck to the backs of his knees, and even though Will can't see his face and any of his reactions he can feel them. Which is why this position is a favourite. In front of Will is the wall, his hands planted on them for bracing while Sonny pushes in, hard and fast.

"Son—" Will manages to say, "you can... noise... please, do it."

There's a staccato in the rhythm until Sonny realises what Will means. He kisses first, down the back of his neck along the spine, across to a shoulder mouthing the strained tendon. "Are you sure?"

"God, yes, please," Will begged. "I need... Please."

The idea that Will wanted, needed this as much as Sonny did was enough for him, and so he found a softer part of the shoulder, mouthed at the flesh there, then opened his mouth and bit as he came.

~~

They actually talk about it afterwards, whispered conversations under covers. Sonny loves it, Will loves it, so the deal is nowhere visible. And that's more than fine with both of them.

~~

Gabi says nothing in the morning, and when they ask how she slept she replies just fine. Turns out noise control works.

~~

There are times when they don't need to be quiet. Every two weeks Gabi and Ari go out for a girls night so they can have a boys night. Sometimes it involves dinner, a movie, laughing and making out like teenagers. Sometimes it involves awesome sex.

And for Will it rarely gets more awesome than an attentive blow job. When they can actually take their time and Sonny can lavish attention on his body. (Will hates the phrase "felt like all his Christmases had come at once" but until he can find a better one it'll do to describe the first one Sonny gave him.)

His hands were twisted in the covers as Sonny's held him down. His back was arching towards the ceiling. His breath was alternating between sticking in his throat and coming out in ragged gasps as Sonny moved his mouth to the crease between his hip and his leg.

And as soon as he felt Sonny's teeth scrape against the skin he was gone.

Almost as quickly his excitement and arousal gave way to embarrassment and mortification and Will's hands pulled at the covers in an attempt to cover up his shame.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sonny whispered as he climbed up the bed. "No, don't, don't do that."

Will's response was muffled and so Sonny pulled at the covers to reveal his face.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That... was..."

"Hot," Sonny finished. "So—" kiss "—damn—" kiss "—fucking—" kiss "—hot. Understand?"

"But I—"

"You realise that was the aim of..." Sonny trailed off, a cheeky grin on his face. "I kinda like it when you come."

"But that soon?"

"Why is there this idea that you have to last a certain amount of time?" Sonny asked. "Just shows you enjoyed it." He studied Will's face for a moment. "Really enjoyed it."

"Son—"

"I guess you're really into... marking then?"

Will put his hands over his face as he started to laugh. "Oh god, this is—"

"Hey, hey, hey," Sonny said, gently removing Will's hands. "This is me, OK? And all I care about is if you like it, if you're into this. Because if you are then we can keep doing it. Or if you're doing it because you think I want to—"

"You don't?" Will asked, the note of panic in his voice clear and obvious.

"I never said that. Do you--?"

"...Yes?" Will finally ventured, unable to help but phrase it as a question, still uncertain.

"Then I love it," Sonny said. "I love that I get to do something that you love. I love that I get to turn you on like this," he continued, peppering Will's chest with soft kisses. "I love that you trust me like this and I love that you let me... do that."

Will's expression said really? louder than his voice could, so Sonny just nodded and kissed him gently.

"Love you," Sonny whispered. "Always."

"Love you too."

"So... let's see what we can do with this."

~~

It's not until a few days later, when they're gathering at the club, that there's the first hint. As Will takes a seat across from his parents and Sonny's parents and far too many of their friends he can't avoid the slight flush of embarrassment when he hisses in discomfort. Sonny throws him a concerned look which is quickly dismissed with a shake of the head and a smile and a slight shifting in his seat so there's no pressure on that one part of his leg.

When he's asked what the issue is, he just says, "Bites," with a simple degree of honesty.

Sonny, however, almost chokes on his drink and has to fake a coughing fit to cover it.

Everyone else just puts it down to them being weird and cute, and Gabi is trying really hard not to put the pieces together in her head. Because she loves them both and she's happy for them both but there are some things you never want to know about them.

(They suggest marking Will's ass a 'no go' zone. It doesn't last.)


End file.
